The invention relates to a glass pane adapted for bonding to the attachment flange of a window opening and more especially an automobile glass pane. Prior constructions include a frame-like polymer molding, which is arranged in the edge part of the pane with a portion directed towards the attachment flange. This portion has a U-like cross section; and an adhesive bead is arranged in the portion of U-like cross section The lateral limbs of the U-like portion internally have anchoring projections.
Such a specially adapted automobile glass pane is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,248. In the case of this known automobile glass pane the connection of the specially adapted glass pane with the attachment flange is basically performed using the adhesive joining effect of the bonding material with the framelike polymer molding. The term molding is used herein in the sense of a strip with a specially contrived cross section manufactured for instance by extrusion or by injection molding. The anchoring projections in this case serve to further improve the adhesive joint between the bonding composition and the polymer molding, since in addition to the adhesion there is an interlocking mechanical anchoring effect between the molding frame and the bead of bonding material.
The frame-like polymer molding consists- in the case of this known automobile glass pane, of polyurethane and is produced either using a moisture curing single component polyurethane system or using a twin component reactive mixture by extrusion onto the glass pane. U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,248 further discloses systematic adjustment to get a low adhesive effect, or even suppressing such adhesive effect completely, between the polymer molding and the assembly bonding material with the result that the connection is only produced by the interlocking mechanical anchoring action. The prevention of an adhesive join is in this case ensured by the use of a release agent